


Eden Under Stars

by writer_roha



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_roha/pseuds/writer_roha
Summary: It's under the cover of darkness that Sanha's heart begins to reveal itself.





	Eden Under Stars

**Author's Note:**

> call me an army but this is best read while listening to Serendipity by BTS

even though he was like the sun, you found that your most cherished moments with sanha were when the real sun had long since gone to rest and the sky was overtaken by the night. the darkness allowed for openness and intimacy that you could have never dreamed of during the blinding daylight hours; sanha was bright enough just on his own. you found that your hands gripped his tighter at night and you yearned for contact and affection. you knew he did too. during the day, he was shy, almost withdrawn; far too timid to seek out a kiss or a soft caress under the sun. at night, he curled into you easily and all his walls came down.

 

you shared your first kiss under the cover of darkness. it wasn't quite night, but the projected night sky on the planetarium ceiling more than sufficed. the date had been a bit slow to start, but in the middle of the show, sanha's trembling fingers graced your wrist and next thing you knew, your fingers were laced in his. it was warm and you felt safe. his eyes looked everywhere but at you and you knew he was nervous beyond belief, so you tapped him on the shoulder gingerly. "sanha," you whispered.

the brunette turned to you but his eyes still would not meet your's. "sanha," you repeated, taking your free hand and lightly cupping his cheek to turn him towards yourself. his breath was shaky as you leaned in and pressed your forehead against his and closed your eyes. he let out a warm sigh of relief as he let his heart slow and he let himself drown in your presence.

you weren't sure who moved first but suddenly, his lips were on your own. soft. it was clumsy; the dark did nothing to help but it was everything you could have ever wished for. he pulled away much too quick for your liking but he stayed close and as your eyes began to adjust in the darkness, you swore that the stars were no longer on the ceiling but in his eyes.

 

your first night over at his house was a night to remember. the two of you were alone as his parents had been snowed in at his aunt's place during a blizzard. this meant you were snowed in too. the original plan for the day was to watch a few movies and maybe catch up on homework before returning home after dinner, but the snow fall had plans of its own. 

sanha was bright red as he handed you one of his t-shirts and an old pair of boxers to use as sleeping shorts. "it's just clothes," you had reassured him with a slow smile as you took the clothes from his awaiting hands.

"i know," he flushed.

once the two of you had changed out and regrouped back in the living room, you decided to put a movie on to pass the time even though you both knew you were pretty movie-d out from the day's activities. but you were together, so watching the kids movies that you had seen a thousand times before didn't bother you in the slightest. 

it was around midnight when you began to get drowsy. you remembered wall-e was playing when you let your head fall into sanha's shoulder. every time previous that you had done this, it startled the boy and he was quick to grow warm and bashful. however, this time, his arm curled easily around your tired form and he gave you a soft squeeze. "tired?" he murmured.

"mm," you said into the fabric of his shirt.

you began to sit up, ready to walk to his room but he stopped you with a slow hand. "you're sleepy. i'll carry you,"

as his arms looped under your shoulders and knees you began to wonder when it was that he grew so strong. 

 

when you awoke again it was still dark. the digital clock on sanha's nightstand told you that it was just a bit past 2am. a bit more shuffling underneath the covers told you that sanha was asleep, snoring softly beside you. you could only make out his soft brown curls in the moonlight. 

you tried moving around a bit to get more comfortable and that's when you saw his ceiling covered in plastic glow-in-the-dark stars. maybe it was your body shifting in the bed or your gasp of awe at the stars above you but sanha began to wake, stretching a bit as he came to his senses. 

"you awake?" he whispered, his voice still wracked with sleep.

"sorry to wake you," you smiled, but you doubted that he could see it in the dark.

"s'okay," you could hear the smile in his voice. the sleep must have torn down his inhibitions because not a second later his lips were pressed on your's and your hands and legs were tangled together. your fingers slipped into his locks and you held him firmly, unable to pull yourself away from his intoxicating presence. sanha's hand was soft when it ghosted against your face and his thumb slid against your cheek. his lips held everything and you felt like you could touch them forever and never know all their emotions and secrets. 

it must have been forever when you pulled away, both grasping for oxygen. "i love you, i love you, i love you, i love you," sanha repeated, peppering a sweet kiss onto your skin with every phrase. your cheek, then your jaw, then your neck, then each knuckle on your left hand, and then your right. when he finally pulled away, you held his face in your hands. he was blushing. you couldn't see in the pitch black of his room but the warmth beneath the palms of your hands told you everything. 

time passed you by slowly and you held each other all the while. the easy breathing and warmth began to lull you both to sleep. you were just on the brink of it when sanha's voice broke the silence, "do you think we'll be together forever?"

"mm," you hummed into his chest, only half listening as sleep starting taking over you.

"i hope so," he mused, "you mean the world to me."

"and you to me,"

**Author's Note:**

> im a sanha stan so kill me for all the fics i have up for him


End file.
